Exchange
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: To receive something, you must be willing to give something. Neji can only take. (Or: Lee likes it gentle. Neji does not.) Companion ficlet to "A Blanket of Stars" and "At Dawn or Dusk." Can be read in any order.


Companion piece to "A Blanket of Stars" and "At Dawn or Dusk."

* * *

Lee fucked like a god when he was mad.

It was really unfortunate that Neji was not above angering him, but Lee just wasn't taking the hint.

He just didn't seem to understand that Neji _liked _being spread from end to end of the bed. He _liked _it when Lee didn't properly prepare him so his ass stung on the first slide.

He _loved_ being grabbed by his neck hard enough to remind him that Neji was only human, and Lee could ruin that in a second.

Lee was too soft otherwise. He continued to call sex lovemaking. He held Neji's hand when they came, and kissed him too softly.

He didn't say things like, "I know this is not enough for you, my little slut," or "I will make sure your greedy ass is filled to the brim."

Not unless Neji came home with a new hickey on his neck, or smelling of a perfume he didn't own. It was not as though Neji liked flirting or having sex with other people. It was neither fun nor satisfying. It was just that nothing _but _that seemed to work.

Neji had promised himself that he would talk to Lee about the problem. He told himself that every time they fell asleep together, Lee locking his arms around him the way that he liked.

He wanted to tell Lee tonight, too. He _would_ tell him, he thought deliriously when Lee thrust hard enough for him to gasp, "No more..!"

"I thought this was what you wanted," Lee said aggressively, wrapping Neji's hair around his wrist and pulling his head back. He bites Neji's neck so hard he's sure there's blood being drawn.

"Yes," he cried and choked, "Yes..! Like that-..! You're gonna make me-..!"

Lee grabs the base of his cock so hard he thinks it's a vice.

"You will not cum until I say so," said Lee, still furiously pumping away into his ass. It hurt in a way that felt _so_ good. Lee moved to grab Neji's neck again, dragging him back and forth across the bed so he can reach as deep inside as possible. Every stroke is his longest, every press hit the spots Neji liked and drove into a deeper part of him that he's sure has never been touched by cock before.

"Please! Please, I'll..! I'll be good," Neji begs. Lee's eyebrows furrow. He forgoes kissing Neji for biting his lying lips. He's holding Neji down and keeping his hips propped up at the same time. The pale eyed bottom doesn't know how Lee can do it. He doesn't care, so long as he _keeps _doing it.

"You will? You will be my good slut," he asked, and there it is, the pain that's been driving Lee so deep for more than twenty minutes shining from his eyes. Neji feels a sharp jab in his stomach and gasps.

"Yes, I will..! I'll be your good slut," he struggled to moan against Lee's thick fingers, "I'm your..! Oh god, oh fuck! I wanna cum! IwannacumIwannacumIwant-..!"

"Apologize, Neji. Say it," Lee commanded, looking too close for his own comfort.

"I'm sorry," Neji shouted, "I'm sorry. Please let me cum, I'm sorry, I'm your- nnh!"

Lee loosened his grip and flicked his hand up and down Neji's cock. The man didn't need it. He was cumming as soon as Lee let him go, his head drawing back into the sheets as he listens to his own frantic heartbeat underneath Lee's calloused fingers.

He clenched his eyes closed so hard they ached. He drooled onto the sheets and he could feel the mess between them. Lee didn't let him go until he was emptied inside and Neji was done twitching. He moved away almost roughly, making Neji groan when they part.

The long haired man lays there for a long moment, regaining his breath, waiting for Lee to descend upon him and apologize with a thousand kisses.

He caught his breath, touching his tender neck. He could tell it was bruised enough to cover the latest love bite. He shivered. He looked down at the edge of the bed where Lee sat. His shoulders were slumped. Neji crawled up and and kissed his back.

"Lee... Come lay down."

"Do you _like_ to hurt me, Neji," Lee asks quietly. Neji feels guilty for but a second. His ass clenches around the emptiness and residual pleasure.

"No," he says, but he can feel that Lee doesn't believe him, "Lee... I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I'll get therapy, I'll tell you when I need something. I'm sorry."

Neji had never made a promise like this before. It was always some excuse; it was one time, with one person. He said they didn't matter because Neji was in love with Lee. That he would think about his poor behavior and do what he could to make it up to Lee.

Those things were _true_. Yet for some reason he couldn't place, this time those things didn't seem like they would work.

"This is the last time," Neji said, leaving another kiss on Lee's shoulders, rubbing around his bare waist. When Lee met his eyes, the sadness from their lovemaking had not disappeared. Neji felt his stomach drop.

"You are right."


End file.
